


Nightly Comfort

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Comforting Crona, Crying, Fluff, Nightly terror, Nightmares, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, genderless Crona, they/them pronouns for Crona, this is a lil sad cuz im sad too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: Crona is having vivid nightmares about many things at once. Kid is there to comfort them.
Relationships: Crona & Death the Kid, Crona/Death the Kid, KidCrona, KidxCrona, Kirona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Nightly Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 for "The first step"

After the bath, they snuck quietly into Kid's room, as to not to alert the sisters that Crona will be staying for the night. Standing there in a fluffy bathing robe, the sworsdman waited until Kid got dressed. Said boy after putting on his sleepwear, started to rummage through his wardrobe, until he found the desired garment he was looking for. He stepped in front of the pink haired lad and handed them a grey pajama set. 

"I hope this one will fit your form...Come to bed when you're done.." -said Kid softly, then headed for the queen sized bed. Crona just stared at the pajamas in their hands, but after a moment they managed to get dressed. Checking themselves out in the mirror, they lingered there, just looking at the reflection. Crona must have been deep in thought again, because Ragnarok had to come out and snap them out of it by yanking away them from the mirror. 

"Wha- " -came the surprised yelp from them, and as they were about to ask their weapon what was the meaning of this, Ragnarok just went back inside wothout a word. That left Crona utterly speechless, until they heard a voice inside their head. "Go on and get the boy, you lovesick fuck."

Smiling a little at Ragnarok's command, they finally made their way to the bed, and slipped under the covers next to the half asleep Shinigami. Big doe eyes were staring at Kid in awe, admiration, and he returned the look with his sleepy golden orbs. He touched Crona's face softly and rubbed the skin under their eyes in a careful, comforting motion. 

"You should get to sleep pretty...You must be very exhausted.." -he muttered sleepily and he pulled Crona a bit closer. He wanted to say something else aswell, but whatever it was it died on his tongue as sleep finally took over his body. Crona smiled at him with the most beautiful smile ever. Taking Kid's hand off their face, they simply held it with interwined fingers.

Soon, they were off to dreamland after Kid.

Or so they thought.

The nightmares began, and there was no stopping. They dreamed about Medusa's torture, the times, when the black blood overtook their body, the times, they were scared to death, and the countless times they got hurt or hurt others. Blood, blood splattered everywhere, but Crona didn't know whose blood it was anymore. The Moon smiled at them from above, bloody grin only widening with every person Crona killed and hurt.  
There was a sudden change in the scenery, and Crona found themswelves on an island, completely alone. It was just like the island they used to sit on. Sand and ruins everywhere. Except this time it was dark. The Moon stood proud in the sky, with a frown on it's pale face. Something must be wrong. They were afraid.

Black liquid started to rise from the ground, lapping at Crona's feet. They tried to get away, but no avail. The liquid was thick and sticky, with an awful metallic smell to it. Blood. Blood was surrounding Crona now, and they were stuck in it. It lapped at their waist now, and it came faster and faster. What terrified Crona even more is when they saw the faces of their friends drowning and dying while chanting 'Traitor' again and again.

"No! I'm not..! I'm not a traitor! STOP!!" -they yelled at figures before they got completely engulfed in all that blood.

They awoke with the loudest shriek human could ever witness hearing, grabbing and pulling at their pink locks. Kid jolted up at the sound, and quickly tried to soothe the sobbing pinkenette. Pulling them into his chest, he hugged them, rubbed their back until the terrors in their head were no longer bothering Crona. They looked up at Kid hiccuping a little.   
"I'm..I'm so sorry... I didn't.."  
"You have nothing to apologise for. You did nothing wrong. It was just a nightmare. I'm here. I promised I'll keep you safe, and I always keep my word." -he said in a soft, rumbling whisper while prssing a kiss to Crona's forehead. "You're safe with me. Nothing can hurt you, my dear.." -he squeezed them softly. After offering them a glass of water, which they gladly took and drank, they laid back down. Crona nuzzled into Kid's chest, finding a safe-space there. Breathing in the boyish scent of him, they managed to calm down completely. The exhaustion from fighting the demon and this night terror took a damage on thir delicate body, and soon enough they were fast asleep again in Kid's arms.

Kid, on the other hand only found dreamland half an hour later, after he was sure Crona was sleeping peacefully. He wandered about what might have triggered his love, but soon his thoughts vanished as they found each other in the Realms of Dreams, holding hands and sitting at the oceans shore with the Sun setting down.


End file.
